Ice Cream and Carnage
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: So far this is just really odd... and short. Jonny has woken up to a world that is only limited by his mind, and not in that cool way! Really REALLY Weird, just read it and tell me if I should continue it to make sense of the gibberish, just remember I wr


Ice Cream and Carnage: Part 1: The Sleeper is. Asleep?  
  
Hair flung hap-hazardously across Jonny's brow. Gold strands shining as bright as the sun absorbed all of the darkness and lit up the cold, rainy morning. Jonny swiped at it, pulling it back into the mass of hair behind his ear. Getting up he looked at the window.  
  
Damn it, does it always have to rain on his birthday?! Biting back his exasperated urge to sigh he simply decided to get up and comb his hair. As sudden as that thought came up he thought of a fun idea. He was going to use hair wax today. He wanted to spike out his hair, play for a day or something, as dumb as that sounded.  
  
Jonny slicked his fingers into the sticky goo then coated his hair with it, forming the hair into odd shapes and angles, he finally let loose and ran his fingers across it to tussle it relentlessly. Finally, he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Wow! Am I hot or am I HOT!" Jonny then decided to get dressed. Drawing on a white t-shirt he slid over a multi-toned gray sweater, tight fitting black leather pants, white ankle socks and black and white Vans sneakers. Slipping his watch on, his wallet and keys into his pockets, he walked out of his room leaving his book bag abandoned. Thankful that it was a Saturday, Jonny went down for breakfast. Sitting at the table he waited for the rest of his family to join him.  
  
He smelt something sweet and delicious coming from the kitchen. Deciding to take a peak, he noticed a bottle that read: "Ethanol." Jonny's eyes widened. He began to look around nervously, his dad wasn't exactly the type to leave things like that around. Nor was he the type to leave bottles of alcohol open and in a kitchen, nor was he the kind of guy to just ignore- oh wait, yes he was. Jonny closed the bottle up and walked back to the dining room, each step hoping it was just a ploy so they could jump out and yell SURPRISE! But he doubted that.  
  
Jonny felt a slight breeze go across his neck, giving him goose bumps. Suddenly the breeze led into a pricking sensation and all things Jonny could sense turned dark.  
  
Jonny woke up sprawled across the living room floor completely unsure of what the hell just happened.  
  
First, batting his eyes to focus them he determined himself to be in his house or at least a damn good replication. Just to be safe he walked up to one of the wall panels that would move. Touching it, the panel slid open and revealed an alien artifact- AKA the long distance phone, AKA the whore Alice's paging instrument for his father. Closing the shelf back up, he walked through the house looking for his family to find out what they hell happened to him and how long he was out.  
  
Going through the house he found everything as he had ever seen. Books he flipped through were blank, all of Hadji's personal and private things Jonny had never looked at gone, only leaving shells of things Jonny knew or saw. Jonny began to become unhinged about that. He felt like he was in the twilight zone or a dollhouse, or something creepy. Closing his eyes in a very sleepy fashion he leaned into Hadji's bed or what looked like it at least and went to sleep.  
  
He woke up, again in the living room. This was beginning to scare him. He ran to look out the window, even that looked the same but somehow odd, it was the exact same sunrise as yesterday. He ran to the bookshelf and pulled out books, a hypothesis forming. He took out a book that's title read: Advanced Nuclear Physics for Common Applications, a real snoozer. Flipping through the pages his eyes filled with terror. Empty pages. He went through every book in the bookshelf every book he'd never read remained blank. Ones he had peaked at only the parts he had peaked at were there. Books he had thoroughly read were also there, full of the context he had recalled. Jonny rushed to the phone, he began to dial it. Nothing.  
  
The phones didn't work! He turned on his laptop. Nothing. Jonny thought to himself, he tried his computer, he had seen the generator in all of it's working parts when Race had to rewire it, same with the computers in the lighthouse- that was much more from experimental error than Race or his dad allowing him to open up the expensive brand name computers. One turned on.  
  
Jonny smiled happily at that. He also know the code for the wireless internet and had a grasping for how that worked. so maybe, just maybe it would turn on!  
  
As Questworld logged on, a sentinel appeared in the TV monitors. "Access Denied."  
  
Jonny focused on the figure, it was Jeremiah Surd! How was he in his head? How was he controlling his memories? .Was he unconscious still? So many questions that Jonny had no idea as to how to go about getting the answers for. He instead did the next logical thing, he put on a visor and logged onto Questworld, the internet might be down but Questworld could still be brought up!  
  
Surd met Jonny onto the first plain.  
  
"EXPLAIN YOURSELF SURD! Where am I! What did you do to me! How do I undo it?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? I finally found a way to make that Bannon girl undo it all!" Surd sat bound in his virtual wheel chair. "All I had to do to make Jessie release me is send you into a faction of my mind, it took some doing for Julia and Lorenzo to figure out my genius plan, but I think it's been rather effective so far. Right now I have you locked into a private little dimension of hell, you are limited by your knowledge of your surrounding world, if you don't understand how something works, you cannot use it. Every time you fall asleep, you will go right back to the living room, like a default switch. No one is allowed into your world except by my choosing, and the only way to undo it is to get out of my mind, which does NOT play by your limited rules. Just like me isn't it?"  
  
Jonny lunged at him, "Then you understand that this is my world, don't you? Questworld. I helped design it, I know all the programs."  
  
"Yes, but that's why I have additional limitations on you, such as your ability to log into the internet, you understand all the concepts and codes, but you have no idea the vast wealth of knowledge it possesses, so. instead I locked you away from it."  
  
"You did that so I couldn't call for help. Don't act like I don't know your trick on how to use it to dial land connections even from inside QWorld!"  
  
Surd smirked, "Very nice, but you can only get out of this hell when *I* get out of this hell, and even then, I might keep you as a pet." Surd laughed, Julia sent a shock through Jonny causing him to black out and awaken in the living room.  
  
"Damn! He wasn't kidding."  
  
Jonny walked outside of the house. A thought formed, "I know how Race's car works." Jonny smirked and went towards the garage. Punching in some code he opened up the door and found the car. He slid into it and turned it on. 'Personal hell my ass.' Jonny revved the engine and started for town. There HAD to be a scape plan or something. That's it! Surd had to be in town, that's the only way they could have gotten in and out without anyone expecting!  
  
He'd go on a Strawberry Icecream hunt!  
  
TBC. 


End file.
